


S7 E15 Welcome to Wherever You Are

by JDPostEpisodeChallenge, kcat1971



Series: Josh & Donna Post Episode Challenge [58]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDPostEpisodeChallenge/pseuds/JDPostEpisodeChallenge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcat1971/pseuds/kcat1971
Summary: Josh's thoughts on a campaign flight
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Series: Josh & Donna Post Episode Challenge [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1087419
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	S7 E15 Welcome to Wherever You Are

Ninety minutes outside of Houston, the kids finally pass out. They look uncomfortable sprawled out in seats with Helen’s mother looking over them. But we’re all paying the price for this chance to make history.

Satisfied that their kids are settled, the Congressman and Mrs. Santos shut themselves into their cabin. 

The plane is finally quiet. There’s not much time but everyone could use a little shut eye. So I dim the lights and slide into a seat near the back next to Donna.

She looks me up and down once and must come to the same conclusion, because she gives me a gentle smile, then leans into me just slightly. I can feel her breath even out moments later. She always could fall asleep anywhere.

I close my eyes too, but sleep doesn’t come. Instead my instructions to the Congressman ring through my head.

“ _And then you’re gonna make up with your wife, so we have a relatively happy couple . . ._ ”

Donna shifts a miniscule amount, so I wrap my arm around her and draw her a little closer. She sighs softly.

“ _And then you’re gonna make up with your wife . . ._ ”

I let my free hand drift up to her hair and gently stroke it with my fingertips. She snuggles even closer.

“ _And then you’re gonna make up . ._ .”

Have I done enough to make up with Donna? Does she know that I’d give anything to make everything alright between us? 

“ _And then . . ._ ”


End file.
